Prom Night to remember
by MarieKumi 11
Summary: The SA is about to experience the prom night of their life..REAd and find out! Reviews are needed..arigatou!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SPECIAL A…just this story

Prom Night to remember

The SA students are now sitting in their luxurious Greenhouse while listening to TADASHI KARINO's news to them…

"**REALLY**! ..Tadashi your mom permitted this year that there's gonna be a prom**!**!"AkIRA Todou shrieked

"Well actually... Akira there's already a prom in HAKUSEN. Every year they always celebrate that..its just that we didn't attended it and this time mom really insisted that we should join and organized this year's prom.**.**"Tadashi said..

"Well isn't that nice a prom and were organizing it**!**"hikari said with excitement in her voice.

"You think so to hikari-chan" akira said

"Of course!..and tadashi Kindly tell your mom that will gladly help in the preparati**on**" hikari said

"well she said we should coordinate with the student council pres**ident**" tadashi replied

"that wouldnt be a problem right guys**?**" hikari asked

Just as hikari finish saying that..Kei stop typing in his laptop and a dark aura filled the Greenhouse..and that make the other SA members shivered..

"Is it just me or there is some dark aura surrounding us" tadashi said

And as he said that megumi replied in her board "**I know**"

Just then the greenhouse door opened and out came…

"**HIKARI**" a voice called..

Everyone looked at the visitors who came in the greenhouse and they were surprised to see the student council president whom they've encountered in some weird circumstances..

"oh president.. Youkoso Irasshai.. you're here and with your Friends?..and we were just talking about you" Hikari said

"Oh really! My Hikari-chan is thinking about me I'm flattered" the president said with moe moe flowers in his imagination.

But as soon the president said that he suddenly felt some deadly glare around his back..

"_Ohh he's dead to Kei_" ryuu thought,"_he shouldn't have said MY to hikari_" Jun thought

"_what the heck is this imagination inside me like some wolf is gonna attack me any min_" the president thought..

Just then the other SA members hurriedly move backwards.."what the heck is happening?**?**"the president said to them

"**you're dead!**" megumi wrote in her board..

"Sumimasen but we forgot to offer you something to eat president… pls excuse us..Akira-chan pls help me?**?**" Hikari said.. "**HAI**" akira replied

As the two girls left..Kei closes his laptop..and spoke…"so what brings you here LOSER president?**?" "the heck!**" the president replied

"he must be here Kei to inform and help us in the prom..right USELESS president?**?**"Jun said "**what!**!"the president exclaimed..

"ahh is that so PATHetIC president"Ryuu comented…."**the heck I cant believe this people in here doesn't show respect..to me being there student council president.**."the president said and suddenly collapse on the floor with so many insults named on him..

Suddenly his followers helped him "**president wake up**!" the called but the weak president is still unconscious…and so they just dragged the unconscious body out of the greenhouse before he gets more insult..

"**hmm wonder what happened to him?**" Tadashi said

Just then Hikari and akira are back with a tray of biscuits and tea..

"**Huh..where's the president?**" hikari asked

"**cant take the pressure**" megumi wrote on her board

"**huh?**"hikari was confused with her answer…

Days passed since that day…the SA are busily planning for the upcoming prom..well maybe not all of them are planning..

"**TAKISHIMA!..shouldnt we suppose to help in the preparations!..why are you the only one doing it! Didn't we settle this the last time!**" Hikari exclaimed

The SA was supposed to plan it together but Kei wouldn't let them help instead he's the one doing the work all by himself..

"well hikari you should have known that Kei will be like that ever since right**?**" ryuu said

"well I thought he changed already and he will now let us help each other" hikari replied

"well hikari if the DARKLORD doesn't want us to help him then don't force him..Come! lets just go shopping since there's no class" akira invited hikari..

"Gomen akira-chan but this situation with takishima is one thing I cant ignore..he cant go on doing things like that..hey takishima! Let us help!"hikari exclaimed

Soon Kei stop typing and stared at hikari ..

"ok Ms. Rank two if you really want to help then lets have a challenge**?**"kei said

" DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!..wait the sec..did you just challenge me**?**" hikari said with a little bit sunned in her voice

"well that's something rare" Ryuu commented

"Kei YOU IDIOT!.. what are you planning to my hikari-chan!" akira exclaimed

"Let him akira I can take any challenge anytime especially if its from Takishima…so whats the challenge?.**.." **Hikari said

CHAPTER ONE FIN…CHAPTER TWO ON GOING J

THANK YOU FOR READING…..REVIEW PLS..REALLY NEED them ARIGATOU!


	2. Chapter 2 The bet

I DO NOT OWN SPECIAL A…just this story

**CHAPTER 2**

(PREVIOUS CHAPTER)

"ok Ms. Rank two if you really want to help then lets have a challenge**?**"kei said

" DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!..wait the sec..did you just challenge me**?**" hikari said with a little bit sunned in her voice

"Well that's something rare" Ryuu commented

"Kei YOU IDIOT!... what are you planning to my hikari-chan!" akira exclaimed

"Let him akira I can take any challenge anytime especially if its from Takishima…so whats the challenge?.**.." **Hikari said

(NOW)….

"Are you sure you want to do it 2?...maybe you can't handle it" Kei said

"Hmm...it is rare for Kei giving challenges to you hikari-chan…supposedly you are the one giving them..this maybe one tough challenge hikari" Jun commented

"You BAKA!...don't you make my hikari stress too much!" Akira exclaimed

"Hmmph! Don't worry Takishima I'm not backing out to any challenges you gave me" Hikari said

"Ok if you say so" Kei said with a smirk

"So what's you're challenge?" Hikari asked

"Hmm..before that let me make you first a deal" Kei said

"A DEAL!... what the –KEI what are you planning to do!" Akira exclaimed

"What kind of deal?" Hikari asked

"Well you said you want to help in the preparations for this prom right." Kei said

"Yes?" Hikari said

"Well I'd let you do that If only you win in my challenge"Kei said

"And what if I don't?"Hikari asked

"Well then Ms Rank2 you'll get the side of my deal" Kei said

"And what is that?" Hikari asked

"Be. My. Date. For. The. Prom"Kei said

And with that last statement Kei said..Everyone in the greenhouse look at him..because they know Kei's feelings for hikari..

"WHAAAAAT!" Hikari exclaimed

"That's the side of my deal Ms .Rank 2..if you lose you'll be my date..so you still up for my challenge?" Kei asked

"_I don't know what takishima is thinking right now…saying that his side of deal is being his date on the prom…how in the world could he say that!...maybe he is really provoking me ..like he will try to stop me so that I really can't help him in the preparations…Is he really testing me on how far will I go?"_Hikari thought

"_Hmm I wonder if you will still continue this challenge Hikari_ " Kei thought

"_Uggh! why are you doing this takishima..and what the heck is this feeling?..like it's telling me youre telling me something that I don't understand!"_Hikari thought

While hikari is still thinking hard on what she will do..The other SA members are also in deep thought after what Kei said…

"_I hope kei-kun's feeling one day will reach hikari-chan"_ Jun thought

"_Hmm Kei is so sly!...but still I pity him because hikari is so blind to his feelings..even if he annoys me…there's still a part of me wanting him to win this challenge"_Akira thought

It was silent for a moment..just then kei just stood up then walk towards the door..

"Hey! Where are you going Takishima?"Hikari asked

"Hmm..the silence you're giving me..I'm guessing you're not gonna do it right?" Kei said

"Uhhhh.." hikari stuttered

Everyone looked at hikari….

"So hikari what's your decision?" Ryuu asked

"Are you gonna do it hikari-chan?" Megumi wrote on her board

"Of course!..I will, because I don't back down to any challenge" Hikari said

"_She really wants to di it..even if the consequence is being my date if she lose…hehehehe you never fail to surprise me hikari"_ Kei thought

"_I don't know what made me do this…but I just hope I made the right decision"_Hikari thought "So takishima give me your challenge!" Hikari said

What will be takishima's challenge?...will hikari win it?..

Whew! Chapter2 done..hope you guys like chapter one..well thanks again for those who reviewed really appreciated it guys..so anyway don't worry I'll try to update soon.. JA neJ


End file.
